La verdad detras de la mascara
by sofy cuneo
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado que es lo que esconde Draco? Cuale es su perspectiva sobre cierto chico, bueno esta es la idea. Pero por favor denle una oportunidad.
1. Prologo

_No me quieran asesinar, es el primer fic largito que tengo intención de publicar, mas sin tener un final en concreto escrito._

_Espero de todo corazón su apoyo y por favor dejen rewies._

_Ningún personaje me pertenece y los utilizo sin fin de lucro._

**LA verdad detrás de la mascara Prologo **

Te has preguntado que es lo que esconde detrás el "gran " Draco Malfoy?

SI?

Pues tienes suerte, por que por unos momentos te abriré mi corazón y mi mente. Por que? Buena pregunta, pero la verdad es que no lo se,... miento, si lo se, y es que ya no puedo mas con este dolor tan profundo y tan ancho en mi alma.

Desde chico siempre me instruyeron el semblante frió y arrogante, se podría decir que es un signo característico de la "Familia", y vaya familia, ... como toda con sus problemas, pero la diferencia de que no contaba con alguien que me ayudara, siempre me enseñaron a ser independiente y autosuficiente, todo un Malfoy, si eso era lo que tenia que ser.

Te contare mi historia, la historia del príncipe de slytherin o como mejor dicen el príncipe de hielo.

En un principio como todo niño buscaba la diversión, una diversión que pronto se me privo a no ser que fuera algo que involucrara las costumbres de "Los sangre pura", algo completamente aburrido y sin sentido, que como todo tiene que ser una elegancia y precisión que no deje en duda mi proceder. El del linaje Malfoy, una de las más antiguas familias de "Sangre pura", desde luego como todo niño me revele, un gran error proviniendo de mi familia. Si un gran error por que mi padre no lo tolero y la forma más eficaz de acabar con un problema es atacarlo directamente (claro desde el punto de vista de mi "gran" padre y su fría mente), que forma más directa que a punta de Cruciatus, claro que aprendí, sino la lección, entonces a no revelarme y aprender a decir alas personas correctas lo que querían escuchar.

Excepto por mi madre, a ella no le molestaba que me comportara como un niño (cosa que era) en privado, pero comúnmente evitaba que mi padre me viera en ese estado inapropiado de un Malfoy. Si es a la única persona de mi "familia" que en verdad amo. Por ella no me comportaba mal delante de mi padre, por que sabia que ella pagaría por mis errores. Así expresaba el amor a mi madre.

Si así fue como vivo el heredero delos Malfoy, un autentico "sangre pura", altivo y soberbio por sobre todos, nadie es o será mejor que un Malfoy, esa fue su enseñanza y así se la daría a mi hijo. Por que un Malfoy no puede tener una prole como los Wesley, era indigno.

Ese fue el comienzo de su camino y así continuo hasta la tierna edad de 11 anos, por que ahí conoció a alguien que lo despreció y humillo por primera vez en su vida. Donde se descoloco y lo hirieron, pero la verdad es que por primera ves en su vida experimentaba, un sentimiento cálido que nació antes del de la humillación.


	2. cap 1 El comienzo

**Capi 1 El comienzo.**

Claro que recordaba aquel día, había ido a comprar las cosas para mi próximo colegio, el Gran Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Me encontraba en el establecimiento de Madame Malkin, ahí conocí a un ser que me provocó un extraño sentimiento que nunca había conocido, mas que en mi madre. Un sentimiento que me provocaba confianza y calidez. Por eso creo que comencé una charla (algo inusual en un Malfoy) con aquel ser, que se me figuro un ángel, por la inocente mirada que daba. Y así descubrí que ambos asistiríamos al mismo colegio. Pero no recordé preguntarle su nombre debido a que me sentía muy a gusto con él.

Pero me incomode por la extraña compañía que tenia, un semigigante. Pero para mis adentros me prometí convertirme en amigo de ese ser que me cautivo con solo una mirada inocente de color esmeralda.

* * *

Pronto emprendí el comienzo de otro camino, uno que seguiría sin mis padres, donde por fin me sentiría a gusto, en libertad por primera vez. Pero en este nuevo comienzo tenia una meta personal, una que nadie sabia y que me encargaría de realizar, esa meta tenia que ver con el ángel de ojos verdes. 

Y por supuesto las metas que me impuso mi padre, mezclarme con las mejores amistades, traduzcan "sangres pura" con buenas influencias. Y cualquier persona que sirva para algo provechoso. Pero sin perder la etiqueta del linaje Malfoy.

Fue en el expreso del colegio donde por fin di con mi ángel, que resulto ser el salvador del mundo mágico, el niño que vivió, el gran Harry Potter, pero la suerte no me favoreció, ya que se encontraba con una persona indigna de él, lo trate de hacerlo entender su error, pero lo interpreto mal y ahí fue donde conocí lo que era una humillación, por que en el momento que le ofrecí mi amistad (una que soñaba ofrecerle desde que lo vi), el la rechazo y dejo mi orgullo por los suelos. Pero me jure que el se arrepentiría de esa ofensa y transforme todo rastro amistoso, pera hacerle la vida imposible.

Así fue como comencé a ocultar lo que sentía (como hacia en mi hogar), y la casta Malfoy salió ganando, para hacer pagar a la persona que sé atrevió a rechazar y humillar a Draco Malfoy. Ese fue el comienzo de una nueva mascara, una que no quería crear, pero pudo mas la sed de venganza que cualquier otra cosa. Y comencé a atormentar al ángel, pero muchas veces la mascara de frialdad se derretía por culpa de la ira que me provocaba ese ser que en algún momento me provoco seguridad y calidez.

Las cosas se acentuaron cuando nos eligieron para casas rivales, él a la de los "valientes" gatitos, y yo como era de esperarse, por la tradición familiar a Slytherin.

Desde que comenzó el curso la rivalidad entre ambas casas era latente, tanto que pasamos a ser los principales causante de la perdida de puntos y hasta de llevar castigos por demás estúpidos. Al principio todo comenzaba con un intercambio de palabras, y después si se calentaban los ánimos seguía una buena pelea, dependiendo del humor de cada uno.

Pero la verdad de mi existencia recién la conocí cuando entendí mis sentimientos, algo irónico proviniendo del príncipe de las serpientes, no??

Draky – Alguien había roto su concentración- Draky??- bien ya se imaginaba quien era esa persona. 

Que pasa Pansy??- pregunta molesto, odia que lo interrumpan y mas que lo molesten con ese estúpido apodo.

Solo queria decirte que ya va a ser hora de la cena, ...- y como vio que no captaba su atención- esta bien tenerle miedo, mas cuando te acaba de humillar públicamente... otra vez.

Y ahí estaba la respuesta esperada, un Draco Malfoy muy indignado por sus palabras, esperándola en el umbral de la puerta. Y sonríe con todo triunfo de saber que obtuvo lo que quería.

Mas lo que el joven Sly sentía era euforia por que sabia que era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que se topaban, sin maestros que frenen antes de tiempo lo inevitable. Y quien sabe, tal ves hasta consiga que los castiguen JUNTOS. Y así pasar mas tiempo con el, claro a su manera.

_NA: Perdon se que me deberian de acribillar por el retraso de taantto tiempo, pero es que me perdi con la historia y luego un cambio de casa. Espero que les guste. Y muchas gracias a las personas que se molesten en leer esta chiqui historia. Y mil gracias a venice dakker._


End file.
